All I Ever Wanted Chapter 1
by Ignition208
Summary: Isn't it such a mere coincidence that while a simple mortal is cleaning a room in his house, that he is pulled into another Time without even knowing it?


**

* * *

His face flat down ontop of his desk, the fifteen year old let his mind waunder off from the lesson being taught. It amazed him at how his teachers never found him sleeping at his desk. The low voice of his teacher were mere mumbles to him. Eyes closed, his head laying on it's side, he lay there. The class was History, and he couldn't stand it. Let alone could he stay awake.**

**The school bell rang, which indicated that school was done for the day. The loud noises of others standing up and chatting made his eyes slowly begin to pry open. That's when he heard his teacher's voice clearly: "I want you all to come to me before you leave. Your tests have been marked." Moaning out of irritation, his kept his eyes opened only half way. Arms dangling freely at his sides, he sat there has he coped with himself for a few moments. He growled angrily once he was shook hard.**

**"Come on, man! We gotta go." **

**Blinking hard, he brought his hands up and grasped the edge of his desk tightly. He lazily hauled his head off the desk with what seemed to be much difficulty. His friends, who stood beside him, laughed sarcasticly at him. Briefly smoothing his hair back, he quickly closed his book and stood up, suddenly staring at one his friends. His friend laughed, snatching InuYasha's History book from under his arm.**

**"I'll take that. You just grab your stuff and hurry! It's a Friday night."**

**"Ya, ya. Hold on." He quickly bent down and picked up his bookbag, stuffing a few more books into it.**

**The five of them walked slowly down the sidewalk, the bright sun over Tokyo just beaming down on them. InuYasha had one strap of his bookbag slung over his shoulder, and he held it tightly with his right hand. He kept his eyes squinted as he walked along, the powerful sun rays preventing him from opening his eyes all the way. While he slowly observed his surroundings on the long walk home, his friends talked loudly with each other, laughing in between. InuYasha merely sighed, watching himself in the windows of the buildings as he passed by them. His hair was long, reaching down to his knees to be exact. His pure black hair barely swayed in the lack of wind that blew throughout the area. His lgith, frosty blue eyes were a little glazed over, considering he was slightly sick from a few days ago. He kept himself in among his thoughts, snapping back to reality only when crossing the street. He kept his eyes locked on the pavement he passed over, until a hand was hit hard against his back. His head swung around, only to being staring at one of his smiling friends. **

**"Hey, you never did tell us. What'd you get on the test?" He asked, tilting his ehad to the side. Three other nods of agreement were sent by InuYasha's other friends as he groaned.**

**I got thirteen outta seventy. Nothing unusual, right?" He asked, slight sarcasm hidden in among his slightly cheerful voice.**

**His friends just laughed. One of them brought a hand forward, grasping InuYasha's shoulder tightly. The boy turned his head to stare blankly at his friend, who merely shook his head.**

**"Man, you gotta get your grades up. If you keep marks like that up, you might have to repeat the nineth grade." He explained, his eyes staring up at his friend as if he was ashamed. Then again, he was.**

**InuYasha simply rolled his eyes. "You don't think I know that? It's just that I don't care. And beside Gettenshi. You're practically the smartest one in school."**

**

* * *

As InuYasha raced up the stone stairs towards his family's shrine, his hair dnaced and fluttered wildly behind him as he ran. Once he reached the top platform, he stopped for a moment. Feet slightly apart, he quickly scanned the area. Nobody home, and that's what he had wished for. Snickering, he ran towards the house they lived in, easily dodging the other buildings as he ran full speed. He reached the door, throwing the sliding part aside. He leaped in, slamming it hard behind him. Throwing his bookbag to the carpetted kitchen floor, he kicked off his shoes. Ready to run, he held his position and his breath, waiting to see if somebody was in the house. Just as he was about to run, he froze. Sesshomaru's feet were heard trotting down the stairs, and they sounded as though he was happy. Once he reached the same level his younger brother was on, Sesshomaru swung his head around and stared him right in the eye.**

**"What are you so eager to get to, little brother?" He asked suspiciously, taking cautious and slow steps towards InuYasha. Gritting his teeth, he remained in his position.**

**"Nowhere, Sesshomaru. Why do you seem so...happy?"**

**Sesshomaru just laughed, sidestepping toward the counter. He grasped the handle of the black fridge tightly, carefully opening the door and slowly observing the food within. He didn't bother turning his ehad to look at his younger sibling.**

**"I have a date. You're gonna be home alone all night, since Mom and Gramps are visiting somebody." He crouched down to observe some more food on the bottom rack in the fridge.**

**InuYasha laughed hysterically. "A date! You? Ya right." He casually walked over to the small wooden island in the middle of the kitchen.**

**The younger sibling rested one bent arm on the counter top, folding the other one overtop. He slouched his shoudlers and back forward, crossing his feet someways behind him. Sighing, he watched as his brother took a plastic bottle of water from the fridge. After standing upright and slamming the door shut, Sesshy turned around and stared casually at his brother, easily screwing the cap off.**

**"You seem jealous, InuYasha." He taunted, bringing the rim of the bottle to his soft lips and tilting his ehad back as he let the cold water run down his throat. He kept his eyes on his younger brother.**

**InuYasha briefly snarled at him, starightening his shoudlers and back as he stood upright. Pivoting around on the balls of his feet, InuYasha stalked off. Purposely forgetting to answer his brother's question, the raging fifteen year old walked to his room and almost slammed the door. It seemed as though the ones in this family had a habit of slamming doors. **

**

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to meet my date now." Sesshomaru told him, slipping on his leather jacket over his loose, dark brown T-shirt.**

**InuYasha swallowed the forkful of salad he had stuffed into his mouth. He put his fork back into the contents of the bowl, continuing to tightly grasp the end of the silverware. He simply nodded in response to his brother.**

**"See ya around, hm...three?" The older one asked, quickly tying up the laces on one of his shoes. He then stood upright, blinking as he stared blankly at his brother for a reply.**

**"Ya, whatever. Try and have fun...for once." He answered, roughly stuffing pieces of lettuce onto his fork and shoveling the contents into his mouth, as though he was a slob.**

**Before InuYasha could even begin to say "Bye", his brother was out the door.**

**As his usual chores, the fifteen year old had to clean his room, the kitchen, the Storage House, and the small building the Hidden Well was in. After cleaning the Storage House, he made his way over to the Hidden Well; grasping a wooden handled broom in one hand and a bucket of water with a cloth in the other. His hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. If one didn't see his baggy black pants and his white muscle shirt, one might mistaken him as a woman.**

**Sighing heavily, InuYasha grasped the objects tightly in his hand as he slowly observed the room. It wasn't much, but it got dusty very quickly. Quickly, he bent down and set the bucket on the floor. Straightening himself up, he began to sweep away casually. He hit the soft bristles of the broom hard on the wooden floor, quickly brushing it outside. He kept the door open, letting the familiar smells from the city at night dirft into the smelly room.**

**

* * *

Blinking hard, the boy turned his head and stared at the well that rested peacefully beside him. He had already swept the small top floor and the small staircase. He was then sweeping around the well. Sweating slowly running down along his temples, he stopped his sweeping. Back straight, one hand clutching the handle of the broom tightly, he sighed heavily. InuYasha'a stomach heaved in and out at quite the quick pace, considering he had lready cleaned three rooms and was on his second. He kept his eyes on the wooden top over the opening of the well. His Grandfather had put it there, Soutras plastered tightly here and there atop the opening's covering. Deciding to get back to work, he bent over again and grasped the handle with both hands. Even before he could take one sweep, he froze in horror. InuYasha didn't take his eyes off of the wooden floor, for he was too scared to look at the well, which is where the banging sound came from.**

**He quickly persuaded himself to turn his head and stare at the well. Suddenly, the wooden cover over the opening broke, and what shot out from in the well made InuYasha's eyes widen in shock. Not fear, shock. This made him drop the broom to the floor, and straighten his back up as he stared at the creature. It was a creature, who resembled a long, skinny, hard plated lizard. It's eyes were glowing a menacing red as it stared down at the boy from it's perch in the air. Hissing loudly, the demon bolted down at him. InuYasha tried to dodge, but arms came from the sides of the demon it snatched him easily. Snickering evily, the demon whirled around and darted into the well, zooming down at an amazing speed. InuYasha roared in frustration as he struggled to get out of the demon's grasp, but it was no use. Almost instantly after they had entered the well, they were coming up again. InuYasha continued to struggle, but he knew there was no use in even trying. He punched, slashed, and even kicked at the demon. Even still, he had no idea he wasn't in the room the Hidden Well was in.**

**Trees and opened fields surrounded the demon and the boy as the demon flew through the air. Suddenly, the demon slashed wickedly at the helpless human with it's large, sharp teeth. It slashed at his chest, and this then caused the boy to go sailing quickly through the air. A gash was made right across his chest, blood flying hysterically from the spot. InuYasha's eyes were closed as he flew through the air, his body completely relaxed. He hit the ground with a hard thud, and he lay there for a few moments. Moaning out of pain, he slowly stood up. Eyes still slightly glazed over, the boy quickly knew what to do. Removing his shirt, he wrapped it around his body from his left shoudler to his right hip. This went right over the gash. Tying the two ends together, InuYasha watched as the demon looked angrily around among the grass. **

**He snarled as InuYasha watched him from a distance. Then he noticed something quite far away. It was gleaming and shining brightly from afar. Then he bolted at it, running straight past the demon as it looked for something. Once the boy reached it, he slid to a stop. This caused grass to fly up into the air. Quickly, he bent down, picked it up between two fingers and then stood upright again. In his hand, he held a brooch. A pure gold brooch. It was like a semi-circle, only it had designs on it. There was a small design of a bow with an arrow beside it. There was another small picture of a simple eye. Last, there was a small picture of a heart. On the base of the brooch, there seemed to be smoke; a mere cloud of smoke. Too into the examination of the pictures, the helpless boy didn't hear the demon charging at him from behind. He also didn't notice the tree beside him... **


End file.
